Armor
]] Armor is a classification of clothing items that provide physical and magical protection for the player's character. The armor that a character wears actually shows up on the character's body (unless they have the Fashion tab turned on), and each style of armor has a different look to it, although there are numerous repetitions of armor design (this is not as bad as it sounds; characters only stay a level for a short time, so there is less to be gained from making different designs for low level armor, and in fact, something to be lost, as players would be unable to access the "look" of the different low-level armor). There are six different articles of armor: chest, legs, boots, head, arms, and robe. The chest, legs, boots, and arms articles come in three different types: heavy, light, and arcane. * Arcane armor strength requirements are the lowest, at .5, or one point of strength required every two levels * Light armor strength requirements work out to about one point of strength every level * Heavy armor requires the most strength, at 2.5, or five points needed every two levels , with the same design as Redflame Cloud Robe Dungeon Gear and Robe of Twilight Morai armor]] Heavy armor has the highest physical defense and the lowest magic defense, while arcane armor has the lowest physical defense and the highest magic defense. Light armor is in between the two. Many spell-casting classes choose light or arcane, while others who deal in physical combat rely on heavy armor. Head armor comes in two types: helmet and arcane headgear. Helmets add to the character's maximum HP, and arcane headgears add to the character's maximum MP. Robes add to a character's evasion, which increases the chance that a monster's attack will miss. Armor can have buffs that add to the character's attributes, give additional magic defense to certain elements, add to the character's maximum HP or MP, and other kinds of buffs. Armor and tactics Comparison of Tier 1 free armor : * Corona Heavy Plate Physical Defense +412, Magic Defence +175. Sum of the two = 587 * Corona Heavy Plate Physical Defense +177, Magic Defence +275. Sum of the two = 452 * Corona Heavy Plate Physical Defense +46, Magic Defence +415. Sum of the two = 458 This is typical. The Heavy armor is not merely best against physical, it is best overall. This is well balanced, serving the role of the Tank as heavily armored and defended against all damage, with lots of Health, and no magic at all, and not even as many combat tricks, outside of those that maintain the direction of enemy aggression towards themselves rather than their more lightly armored team members. in the Hallucinatory Trench, is rare in that no other armor looks like this; most armor art designs are used for multiple armor pieces]] The light armor is interesting. It is very much, Jack of All Trades, Master of None. Light Armor wearers WILL be using potions when they do not evade damage altogether; their Physical Defense is only a sliver better than the Tank's Magic Defence and their Magic Defence is nothing special. On the other hand, their survivability is very high; nothing is going to be a Nemesis to them, to be avoided at all costs, except large numbers of things, where for the other two armor types, it would be 50/50 in any case. Arcane armor is easy to read at first. Physical attacks = Dead. This is no different than any other MMO. But to players not used to PWI's system, the concept of the Magic Tank is utterly unfamiliar. Mages are often chosen as Tank against bosses that never use Physical attacks, on the principle that damage is two things : one, a potentially a lethal one-shot kill, which would disqualify mages as Tanks where the damage spike is too high, and two, an amount that needs to be healed over time, where Mages are better than Tanks against magic damage, because they incur less damage and thus save on healing. Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics